


Quiet Conversations

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Kara and Luther have a silent, late night conversation after they’ve made it to Canada.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 30





	Quiet Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Third little drabble, yay! Think I am working my way up to full on established Luthara, but this time at least Luther is here! Not sure how well I pulled it off but, I am happy enough to post this. Loved the idea of him comforting Kara like this so I had to do it. Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you like, and let me know if you'd like to see more of this :).

Luther is downstairs as well when she comes down. He’s at the window, watching the snow outside. It’s dark, the light from a street lamp and the moon are the only things that makes him visible to the naked eye.

_‘You couldn’t sleep either?’_ He asks through their speechless connection, to be sure they don’t wake Rose’s brother or his family. Richard had been so kind to them, and the last thing they intended to be was bothersome.

_‘Yes. Androids having nightmares are more than a myth, it seems.’_ She replies. In front of the window is a couch. Luther is situated with his legs stretched out but bends then to the side closer to him to allow space for her. Taking it, Kara sits. Her knees touch his as she looks out the glass as well. Once settled, she speaks. ‘ _Thankfully, Alice seems to be doing well._ ’ Luther gives a warm smile and nods. Their little girl’s bravery would never stop amazing either of them.

In the week since crossing the border, things seem to be calming down, albeit slowly. The three of them were getting their bearings. Settling in, adjusting to being safe. Kara and Luther, however, seemed to still be unwinding. Kara can feel the impending dread and fear take over her at times, despite knowing the three of them were completely safe.

During the day, it could be put away. Enjoying time with Alice and Luther, helping Rose and slowly learning about herself almost kept her too busy during the day.

Still, when she went into a resting mode at night, her memories containing fear and danger come back. The image of Alice screaming as Todd’s hand connects to her cheek or the sight of Luther falling to the ground with blue blood flowing from his leg. Guards looming over every corner. It’s enough to force her awake, and lately, to go room to room to be sure everyone is okay to calm the thoughts of all the terrible things that could happen.

_‘Kara. It’s okay. You’re safe. All of us- were safe now’_ Luther’s warm voice attempts to calm her. The arm he’d been resting on the back of the couch moves to gently caress her own. His hand is much larger than hers, but it’s comforting enough Kara doesn’t want him to stop, so she holds his hand with hers.

_‘I know. It just...feels like I’m still convincing myself of that’._

He smiles sadly. ‘ _That’s okay, I think all of us are, still. It’s only been a week.’_

Kara gestures her agreement and leans back to watch the storm with him in silence. All of her was extremely glad he was here with them, and with her. At some point, they both fall into resting mode, their hands still holding one another’s in between them.


End file.
